Weakness
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Spielt zeitgleich mit Band 7. Snape bestimmt, dass Draco Einzelstunden in Okklumentik braucht und dabei kommt heraus, dass Draco eine Menge zu verbergen hat. DM/SS Oneshot Übersetzung aus dem Englischen


Draco hob den Zauberstab und versuchte seine Hand nicht zittern zu lassen. Das Kind, das vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte, schniefte, versuchte nicht einmal mehr sich die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Sie schaute ihn mit einem Funken Trotz in den braunen Augen an, was ihn fast lächeln ließ. Fast.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Amycus Carrow hinter seiner linken Schulter. Sein widerlicher Atem war heiß gegen Dracos Wange. „Und noch einmal."

Draco verengte die Augen leicht. „Crucio."

Das Mädchen auf dem Boden krümmte sich, aber Draco wich nicht zurück. Das Wichtige war, dass man aussah, als würde es einen nicht kümmern – als würde man die Schreie nicht hören, oder die Qual in den Gesichtern sehen, oder die durchnässten Hosen riechen. Man musste sich wie ein echter, kleiner Todesser benehmen.

Inzwischen war er ganz gut darin.

Auf Carrow's Nicken hin löste er den Fluch und drehte sich von der sich windenden und wimmernden Gestalt am Boden weg. „Was hat sie getan?"

Carrow runzelte die Stirn bei der Unverschämtheit dieser Frage, aber Draco ignorierte das. Er stand dem Dunklen Lord näher, als die Carrow's es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausmalten und das wussten sie. Erschüttert über die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord über seine Familie hatte, war Draco aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückgekommen, aber gestählt durch die Gewissheit, dass er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Hier in Hogwarts, weit weg von seinen Eltern und seiner Tante, war er sein eigener Herr. Sein Vater mochte zerrüttet sein, aber er war es nicht.

Einen Moment war Carrow durch den Schrei des Viertklässlers, den Goyle momentan mit einem Ausdruck unkontrollierter Freude folterte, abgelenkt. Draco presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Beide, Crabbe und Goyle, genossen es zu sehr, jemanden Schmerzen zu zufügen. Sie ließen es zu, dass sie die Kontrolle verloren, was keinem von ihnen gut tat. Alles drehte sich um Kontrolle. Seine Mutter hatte ihm das gezeigt.

„Was hat sie getan?", wiederholte er sachlicher und zog Carrow's Blick wieder auf sich.

Carrow zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wurde geschnappt, als sie nach Mitternacht aus dem Bett war, oder? Sie behauptet, sie hätte ihre Katze gesucht, aber sie ist eine Gryffindor. Wir wissen also, was sie wirklich vorhatte."

Draco drehte dem Mädchen, das das Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen hatte, den Rücken zu. Sie wirkte zu jung, um eine Bedrohung zu sein, zu klein um wirklich eine richtige Erstklässlerin zu sein. Ihr braunes Haar, säuberlich in zwei niedliche, Zöpfe geflochten, als sie von den Vertrauensschülern geschnappt worden war, kräuselte sich nun unordentlich um ihren Kopf. Für einen Moment zuckte eine Erinnerung in Draco auf: vor Jahren war er an Granger vorbeigekommen, die weinend und allein auf einer Steinbank gesessen hatte. Es hatte ihm Gefallen sie zu dem Zeitpunkt zu ärgern, worauf sie in die Mädchentoiletten gerannt war.

„Und wenn wir die Katze finden, dann hängen wir sie an ihren Eingeweiden auf", fuhr Carrow fort und die Schluchzer des Mädchens wurden noch lauter.

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?", entgegnete Draco mit gesenkter Stimme und hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie könnten das Tier einfach unter Androhung von Folter einsperren. Das würde ein Kind wie sie im Zaum halten."

Carrow rümpfte die Nase in seinem Schweinegesicht, wirkte als wäre der Gedanke ihm gar nicht gekommen. „Na ja, kann sein…"

„Kann ich gehen?" Draco hatte schon lange aufgehört Carrow als_ Sir_ zu bezeichnen, was der Mann kaum bemerkt hatte. „Ich muss an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke arbeiten."

Allerdings hatte Carrow seine Aufmerksamkeit einem Fünftklässler gewidmet, der Schwierigkeiten hatte den Cruciatus-Fluch von seinem Opfer zu nehmen, weshalb Draco aus der Tür schlüpfte, bevor ihm aufgetragen wurde einen anderen Schüler zu bestrafen.

Er wäre fast mit dem Direktor zusammengestoßen, der offenbar von der Tür aus zugesehen hatte.

„Sir", sagte Draco und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Snape's Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Wieder Kinder foltern, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich mache, was man mir sagt."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „In der Tat. Kommen Sie mit mir."

Draco folgte ihm bis zum Eingang seines Büros, wo Snape seinen Zauberstab nacheinander gegen jeden Wasserspeier schlug. Sie sprangen beiseite und gaben den sich drehenden Treppenaufgang frei, der Draco inzwischen wohlbekannt war. Er war einer der Schüler mit dem Privileg nach Hause zu flohen, wann immer er wollte. Öfter als nötig wollte er das allerdings nicht, weshalb es wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen war, dass er wieder gerufen wurde. Er schluckte.

Snape öffnete die Tür am Treppenende und musterte Draco berechnend.

„Entspannen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy. Heute Nacht verlassen Sie uns nicht."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. In Snape's Gegenwart ließ er seine Maske öfter fallen, als er sollte.

Snape's Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er wohl dasselbe dachte. „Nehmen Sie Platz."

Draco setzte sich auf einen ungemütlichen Stuhl, der quer gegenüber von Snape's Schreibtisch platziert war, und versuchte so gelangweilt wie möglich auszusehen.

„Ab diesem Moment werde ich Sie persönlich in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichten. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit mehr für Sie, Zeit in Carrow's _Unterricht_ zu verschwenden." Den letzten Teil sprach er voller Verachtung aus. „Sie sind viel weiter fortgeschritten, als die anderen Schüler, ich wage sogar zu sagen, in gewisser Weise weitaus mehr, als Carrow selbst."

Draco erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, aber nur um zu zeigen, dass Snape's Lob ihn nicht überraschte. „Mutter wird höchst zufrieden sein. Sie hält große Stücke auf Sie, Direktor."

„Wir fangen morgen Abend an. Kommen Sie um Acht in mein Büro."

„Wird es Carrow nicht missfallen, dass Sie mich aus seinem Unterricht nehmen?"

Ein anderer Lehrer hätte Dracos legere Art so von einem Professor zu reden, korrigiert, aber Snape schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu und beschäftigte sich dort mit einem Stapel Pergament. „Ich werde ihn über die Änderungen in Ihrem Stundenplan informieren. Daran erinnern, dass dies ein Privileg ist, eines das Sie sich verdient haben, muss ich sie wohl nicht."

Dracos selbstgefälliges Grinsen war auf Snape's Rücken gerichtet. „Soll ich die Bücher mitbringen?"

„Wir brauchen nur Ihren Zauberstab."

„Alles praktisch, also. Ich freue mich darauf."

Snape schenkte Draco einen befremdlichen Blick, aber er verschwand nach einem Moment. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nickte und ging, die Aufregung wirbelte regelrecht in seinem Magen. Er hoffte fast, dass er auf seinem Weg in die Kerker in Carrow rennen würde, damit er damit angeben konnte, dass er sich über dem bewegte, was der Mann ihm beibringen konnte.

* * *

„Privatstunden bei Snape?", wiederholte Pansy, ihre dunklen Augen voller Bewunderung aufreißend. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre so glücklich."

Draco erlaubte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und ignorierte die starrenden Blicke der anderen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum, die ihrer Unterhaltung folgten. „Er sagt, ich bin zu erfahren für Carrow's Klasse. Schließlich habe ich unter dem wachsamen Augen des Dunklen Lords selbst gelernt, dunkle Flüche zu sprechen."

Etwas zwischen Schrecken und Begierde blitzte ihn Pansy's Augen auf. „Denkst du, der Dunkle Lord wird dich bald kennzeichnen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und blickte weg. „Vielleicht." Er war nicht gerade bestrebt, dass es geschah, aber er würde sich hüten, das jemanden wissen zu lassen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Privatstunden bei Snape nehmen", fuhr Pansy grinsend fort. „Er war immer mein Lieblingslehrer, wie du weißt. Vielleicht würde er mir mehr beibringen als nur die Dunklen Künste."

Draco schnaubte und schob sie weg. „Du denkst, du könntest Snape verführen? Schmeichle dir nicht selbst."

Pansys Mimik fiel ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Neidisch?"

„Kaum." Er musste die Beziehung zu ihr wirklich beenden. Das Interesse daran hatte er schon vor langer Zeit verloren und er blieb nur in ihrer Nähe, für einen gelegentlichen, schludrigen Blow Job, was im Allgemeinen besser war als Wichsen. Aber an Sex war er in letzter Zeit nicht interessiert gewesen. Er hatte zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gehört habe, hättest du sowieso bessere Chancen als ich." Sie kaute nun auf dem Ende ihres Federkiels herum, anscheinend in der Annahme, es würde sie verführerisch aussehen lassen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Er neigt eher in diese Richtung, laut meiner Mutter."

„Deine Mutter ist eine dumme Kuh."

Pansy blickte finster drein. „Red' nicht so von meiner Mutter."

„Wenigstens streitest du es nicht ab. Ich geh' schlafen." Er stand auf, glättete seinen Umhang und machte sich nicht die Mühe, Gute Nacht zu sagen.

Er fand die Eule seiner Mutter auf seinem Bett auf ihn wartend vor, wo sie ihr Gefieder putzte. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, als er näher trat und blinzelte ihm grüßend zu.

„Hallo du", sagte er und nahm den Zettel, der an ihrem Fuß festgebunden war, ab. Sie schüttelte ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft, hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster ganz oben in der Kammer, das den Eulen freien Zutritt gewährte. Sie wusste, dass es unnötig war, auf einen Antwortbrief zu warten. Draco schrieb seinen Eltern nicht mehr.

Er saß auf dem Bett und öffnete den Umschlag. Der Brief seiner Mutter enthielt nichts von Belang. Das taten ihre Briefe nie; sie ging davon aus, dass ihre Kommunikation überwacht wurde. Stattdessen plapperte sie darüber, dass sich Vaters Gesundheitszustand verbesserte, brachte eine Entschuldigung dafür vor, dass sie keine Leckereien schickte, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt war, um die Hauselfen zu managen, sprach über den nahenden Besuch von Tante Bellatrix und schrieb einige banale Absätze über das Wetter.

* * *

Draco hatte Pansy's Worte noch immer im Kopf, als er für seine erste Stunde vor Snape's Büro erschien. Es wäre nicht wirklich überraschend, wenn Snape wirklich schwul sein sollte und würde auch eine Menge über diesen Mann erklären. Draco kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum, was Snape in seiner Freizeit tat, aber er musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war. Es war immer gut, so viel wie möglich über die Leute zu wissen, hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Man wusste ja nie, ob es einmal nützlich sein würde.

Snape schien sehr beschäftigt, als Draco ankam und er musste fast eine ganze Minute warten, bevor der Direktor seine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte.

„Wir beginnen mit", sagte Snape schließlich, „Okklumentik."

Draco lächelte. „Aber Sir, ich habe bereits –"

„_Legilimens"_, sagte Snape mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Schon war er in Draco's Geist, als wäre er eingeladen worden. Einen Moment später zog er sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Sie Ihren Geist nicht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschließen können, bringen Sie nur sich selbst und die, die Ihnen nahe stehen, in Gefahr."

„Gegen wen sollte ich mich schützen wollen?", erwiderte Draco, etwas mehr Bitterkeit in seinem Tonfall, als sich gehörte. „Die Feinde des Dunklen Lords werden nicht versuchen Legilimentik gegen mich einzusetzen."

„Die Feinde des Dunklen Lords sind nicht die, mit denen Sie sich befassen sollten. Es sind seine Verbündeten, die versuchen werden Sie zu unterminieren. Ihr Vater ist sicherlich ein gutes Beispiel dafür."

Draco fühlte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg, aber bevor er antworten konnte, hob Snape erneut den Zauberstab. Sofort schützte er sich, aber Snape fand leicht den Weg in Draco's Geist.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Früher konnte ich Sie abwehren."

Snape's Ausdruck war näher an einem Lächeln, als Draco es jemals gesehen hatte. „Sie haben nicht trainiert und meine Fähigkeiten sind nur besser geworden. Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

* * *

Drei Nächte pro Woche würde Draco nun ins Büro des Schulleiters kommen, um seinen Geist eine festgelegte Anzahl von Stunden lang quälen zu lassen. Ab und an würde er fähig sein, Widerstand zu leisten, aber nie lange genug, um einen sichtbaren Fortschritt zu machen.

Es war frustrierend und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er falsch machte. Bellatrix hatte ihm beigebracht, dass das Verschließen des Geistes eine simple Sache des Willens war, aber Snape schien jede Bemühung, die Draco machte, durchbrechen zu können.

„Noch mal", sagte Snape an einem späten Donnerstagabend im Februar, während er seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Kopf richtete.

„Nein", spie Draco aus und zog eine Grimasse. „Nicht noch mal. Ich bin müde."

„Denken Sie, der Dunkle Lord würde Ihnen einfach eine Atempause gewähren, nur weil Sie müde sind?"

„Warum sind Sie so daran interessiert, dass ich lerne, meine Gedanken vor dem Dunklen Lord zu beschützen? Ich habe nichts vor ihm zu verbergen."

Snape senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Doch, das haben Sie. Sicherlich haben Sie das inzwischen gelernt?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. Er sprach niemals offen über den Dunklen Lord mit jemand anderem, als seinen Eltern.

Snape's Lippen kräuselten sich. „Was glauben Sie, wie ich es geschafft habe, die Gunst des Dunklen Lords so viele Jahre zu behalten? Ich habe ihn niemals meine Schwächen sehen lassen. Er verabscheut Schwäche. Was glauben Sie, warum er Ihren Vater so quält?"

„Meinen Vater? Wie können Sie es wagen!" Draco zielte ohne nachzudenken mit dem Zauberstab auf Snape.

Snape lächelte süffisant. „Ihre Liebe zu Ihrem Vater ist ein gutes Beispiel für ihre Schwäche. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie bereits zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, sehr zu ihrer beider Nachteil, oder etwa nicht?"

Draco wollte widersprechen, aber Snape hatte Recht. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Aber sicherlich ist es weitaus gefährlicher, Geheimnisse zu haben. Weiß er nicht, dass Sie Okklumentik gegen ihn anwenden?"

„Nicht, wenn man es richtig macht." Snape lehnte sich gegen die Kante seines Schreibtisches. „Und ich denke Sie sind endlich bereit, anzufangen."

„Über was reden Sie?"

„Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, haben Sie diese Stunden vorher nicht ernst genommen, weil Sie keinerlei Notwendigkeit darin gesehen haben. Haben Sie sich nicht gewundert, warum Sie mich letztes Jahr aus Ihrem Geist heraushalten konnte, jetzt aber nicht fähig dazu waren? Damals war Ihre Überzeugung, es sei wichtig, stark und das macht einen Unterschied."

Draco schnaubte. „Also waren die letzte Monate nur dazu da, um zu sehen, ob ich bereit bin?"

„Wenn Sie es vorziehen, so darüber zu denken."

„Schön." Draco straffte die Schultern und hielt seinen Zauberstab einsatzbereit. „Ich bin bereit. Lassen Sie uns anfangen."

* * *

Innerhalb einer Woche war Draco im Stande, Snape fast die Hälfte der Zeit aus seinem Geist zu halten, eine starke Verbesserung. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob es wirklich daran lag, dass er es jetzt für eine wichtige Fähigkeit hielt, oder ob Snape es ihm ein bisschen leichter machte. Auf jeden Fall war das Lernen so weniger frustrierend.

Snape hatte auch begonnen, Draco Legilimentik beizubringen, was bei Weitem interessanter war. Er hatte Draco zwar nur erlaubt in einige eingeschränkte Bereiche seines Geistes einzudringen, vor allem mit Erinnerungen an extrem langweilige Sitzungen, aber es war trotzdem spannend. Das Gefühl in den Geist eines Anderen einzudringen war berauschend.

Nach einer Woche konnte er Legilimens non-verbal einsetzen und obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Snape es erlauben würde, fing er an es an Anderen auszuprobieren. Es machte süchtig: Er untersuchte Pansy's sexuelle Phantasien, Goyle's schummerige Gedanken, wie er seine neue Rolle als Folterknecht genoss, die Ängste jüngerer Schüler (wo er sich, zu ihrem Entsetzen, einen Spaß draus machte mit zu spielen) und er schlüpfte sogar in die Köpfe seiner Lehrer, wenn er damit durchkam. Das machte es einfacher, im Unterricht zu antworten.

Auf gewisse Weise war es wie Sex.

Allerdings wagte er es nicht, den Zauber bei Snape ohne Erlaubnis einzusetzen. Diese spezielle Phantasie behielt er für sich und sperrte sie weit hinten in eine Ecke seines Kopfes, wo nicht einmal Snape sie finden würde. Er ließ sie nur nachts frei, wenn der Schlafsaal dunkel war und das einzige Geräusch, das gleichmäßige Atmen um ihn herum war.

Er würde in Snape's Büro stehen und sein Professor wäre unbewaffnet – keine Chance sich zu wehren. So würde er nur hilflos zusehen können, wie Draco mit Leichtigkeit in seinen Geist eindrang, die dunkelsten Winkel durchdringen würde, Snape's tiefste Geheimnisse durchwühlen würde. Danach spann seine Phantasie ihm verschiedene, schreckliche Erinnerungen, viele mit einem jüngeren Snape auf seinen Knien, den riesigen Schwanz eines maskierten Todessers lutschend, oder mit dem Kopf auf den Boden gepresst und denselben Schwanz im Arsch.

Snape würde Draco aus seinem Geist verbannen, aber es wäre zu spät – jetzt kannte Draco seine Schwäche, die, die nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord kannte – und die konnte er zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen.

Normalerweise führte diese Vorstellung dazu, dass Draco unter der Bettdecke in seine Hand kam, ein Stöhnen zurückbeißend.

* * *

„Du redest nie über deine Privatstunden bei Snape."

Draco hob seine Augen nicht von dem Pergament vor ihm, seine Feder im Begriff zu schreiben haltend. „Es gibt nichts darüber zu erzählen."

Pansy schnaubte. „Natürlich gibt es etwas zu erzählen. Die Tatsache, dass du nichts erzählst, zeigt schon mit Sicherheit, dass es etwas zu erzählen gibt."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Ich glaube, du denkst, du wärst ziemlich clever, oder?"

Draco hob bei diesen Worten den Kopf. „Bist du mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich zum Schweigen verpflichtet wurde? Vielleicht kann ich dir gar nichts erzählen, selbst wenn ich es will."

Das schien Pansy zufrieden zu stellen, denn eine ihrer Mundwinkel hob sich leicht. Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm, so nah, dass ihre Lippen sein Haar berührten. „Was kann ich also tun, damit du mir einen winzigen Hinweis gibst?"

Zu Dracos Überraschung berührte ihn ihr Angebot überhaupt nicht. In Wahrheit fand er die Vorstellung sogar leicht abstoßend. Er sah weg, sicher, dass sie es in seinen Augen erkennen würde. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss diesen Aufsatz fertig schreiben."

Pansy seufzte und zog sich ein Stück zurück. „Zaubertränke? Es war schrecklich kompliziert. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du meinen lesen."

„Eigentlich sollte ich in die Bibliothek gehen. Wir sehen uns später." Er räumte seine Sachen zusammen und packte sie in seine Tasche. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu ihr zurück zu blicken, als er die Kerker verließ.

Er schlug zuerst den Weg zur Bibliothek ein, änderte dann aber seine Richtung. Er musste nachdenken und das nicht über Zaubertränke. Er war frustriert, sogar wütend und er war sich nicht sicher, warum.

Er bog um eine Ecke und wäre beinahe in einen Hufflepuff Sechstklässler gerannt, einen Jungen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, aber dessen Gesicht ihm bekannt war, als ob er im Quidditch-Team der Hufflepuffs spielen würde – zu der Zeit, als noch Quidditch gespielt wurde. Es schien, als läge das schon Jahrzehnte zurück.

Das Gesicht des Jungen erbleichte, als er ihn sah und Draco fühlte einen Anflug von etwas, das er sonst nur in seinen Träumen verspürte.

„Aha, aha", sagte Draco, seine Schadenfreude kaum zügelnd. „Was schleichst du um diese Uhrzeit noch hier herum?"

„Es ist halb sieben", erwiderte der Junge, aber er machte einen Schritt zurück.

Dracos Finger umklammerten seinen Zauberstab und er sprach ohne zu zögern ein lautloses „Legilimens". Der Sprung in den Geist des Hufflepuffs war vorzüglich, ganz anders als alles was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Andrew, das war sein Name, befürchtete, dass Draco herausfinden würde, dass er auf dem Weg zu jemandem war, um der DA beizutreten - und, das war etwas wirklich interessantes, etwas, das Draco nicht erwartet hatte: Er hatte Andrew immer gefallen.

Draco trat nach vorne, Andrew in eine Vertiefung hinter einer Statur drängend. „Du weißt es besser, als hier herumzuhängen und verdächtig auszusehen, nicht wahr? Was würden die Carrow's denken?"

„Ich habe nichts falsches getan", wisperte Andrew, während er sich immer weiter gegen den Stein an seinem Rücken presste.

„Ich weiß, dass du auf dem Weg bist, der DA beizutreten. Du weißt, was die Strafe dafür ist, mit dieser bestimmten Gruppe in Verbindung gebracht zu werden."

Die Farbe wich aus Andrews Gesicht. „Das bin ich nicht, wirklich. Du kannst es nicht beweisen."

„Vielleicht kann ich es. Es sei denn, du überzeugst mich anderweitig."

Andrew runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du?"

Draco beugte sich nach vorn, so nah, dass seine Nase fast Andrew's berührte. „Ich werde dir dieselbe Frage stellen. Ich denke, da ist etwas, das du möchtest – nicht wahr?"

Andrew's Augen weiteten sich und er biss sich auf die Lippe. Draco hatte sich aus seinem Geist zurückgezogen, aber es war noch immer einfach aus seinen Zügen zu lesen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du…–"

„Doch, du weißt es. Oder ich könnte immer noch in dir suchen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Ich muss nur ein Wort sagen."

Draco wartete einen Moment und Andrew's Gesichtsausdruck veränderten sich zu einem interessierten. „Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass du…–"

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es bin." Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Stimmt." Andrews Lippen zuckten kurz, dann fiel er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Knie. Draco versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, bemerkte aber, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Er genoss dieses Spiel, die Einschüchterung die damit einherging, aber hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Andrew mitziehen würde. Und jetzt – waren seine Hosen heruntergezogen und Andrews Mund war warm, nass und über ihm und _fuck_ – er war hart und bekam von einem Jungen einen geblasen.

Andrew bewegte sich schnell, saugte fest und nutzte seine Zunge, er gab sogar einige, stöhnende Laute von sich, als ob er es eben so genießen würde wie Draco. Draco presste seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Steinwand und grub eine Hand in Andrews Haare, dirigierte ihn schneller. Der Korridor war abgelegen, aber nicht sehr weit von den Hauptgängen zur Bibliothek entfernt. Jeder konnte um die Ecke kommen, jeder konnte es sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Andrew war zweifelsfrei erfahren, viel besser als Pansy jemals gewesen war, und Draco kam beschämend schnell. Andrew grinste, als er sich aufrichtete. Er ließ Draco mit offenen Hosen und einem erschlafften Schwanz, der aus seiner Hose heraus hing, stehen und verschwand ohne weiteres Wort um die Ecke.

Draco rutschte an der Wand hinunter und setzte sich hin, unsicher was gerade passiert war. Es war aufregend, erotisch, spannend gewesen – aber gleichzeitig zerstörerisch. Er hatte das mehr genossen, als jede andere sexuelle Erfahrung, von der er sich jemals erinnern konnte, sie gehabt zu haben und es war nicht nur mit jemandem geschehen, den er nicht kannte, sondern auch noch mit einem Jungen.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade seine Schwäche gefunden hatte.

* * *

Draco stand in einem dunklen Raum. Hinter ihm ertönte ein Geräusch und er wusste, dass es Snape war, bevor er sich umdrehte um nachzusehen. Snape war jünger, kleiner und fixierte Draco mit demselben Hunger in den Augen, mit dem Andrew ihn angesehen hatte. Er näherte sich langsam, als würde er auf eine Erlaubnis warten, aber Draco sagte nichts, tat nichts. Er wartete.

Nach einem langen, langsamen Gang kniete Snape sich vor Draco hin und senkte den Blick. Draco's Gesicht war von so etwas wie einer Maske verdeckt und auch wenn er sie abnehmen wollte, wagte er es nicht – Snape musste nicht wissen, wer er wirklich war. Wahrscheinlich wusste Snape es eh, so, wie er vorsichtig Draco's Hose öffnete, wie er Draco's Penis zur Härte streichelte, wie er mit der Zunge über die Unterseite fuhr und ihn davon allein schon fast kommen ließ.

Als Snape's Mund sich endlich um ihn schloss, stöhnte Draco und sah Snape zu ihm hochsehen. Für einen Moment erstarrte Draco aus Angst, sich zu erkennen gegeben zu haben, aber Snape stoppte nicht. Seine Lippen glitten Draco's Schaft hinunter, bevor er ihn ganz in sich aufnahm. Er fing langsam an, seine Zunge massierte den Schaft und seine Lippen zogen an der Vorhaut, als er die Spitze erreichte. Seine Zungenspitze neckte den Schlitz einen Moment, bevor er wieder herunterfuhr. Eine Hand umschloss Draco's Hoden, während die andere nach hinten griff und ihn am Hintern näher zog um das Tempo zu bestimmen.

Als er schneller wurde, konnte Draco nichts anderes tun, als sich hängen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben, nur durch das Gefühl allein gestützt, dass anders war, als alles, was er jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er war kurz davor zu kommen, aber er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Als er den Mund öffnete, um Snape zu bitten langsamer zu machen, kam kein Ton heraus. Er riss die Maske von seinem Gesicht, kümmerte sich nicht länger darum, ob Snape sah, wer er war. Sein Umhang fiel, er war nackt bis auf die Socken und Snape verschlang seinen Schwanz und Eier, schluckte sie regelrecht runter. Draco schwebte darüber, das Gefühl, das in seiner Leistengegend anstieg, war überwältigend.

Seine Augen flogen auf. Er lag in seinem Bett, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, der Raum still und dunkel. Sich auf den Bauch drehend stieß er die Hüften gegen die Matratze, dämpfte das Stöhnen durch die Kissen, als er kam. Es war derselbe Traum jede Nacht seit seiner Begegnung mit Andrew, aber immer war es Snape gewesen, der vor ihm kniete. Er hatte Snape seit einer Woche nicht gesehen und wusste nicht, wie er ihm ins Gesicht sehen sollte – oder noch schlimmer, ihn in seinen Geist lassen konnte.

Als er am folgenden Abend die drehende Treppe zum Büro des Direktors hochstieg, war er nahe dran in Panik zu geraten. Er versuchte sein Bestes um seine Begegnung mit Andrew und die darauffolgenden Träume zu verbergen, aber sie nahmen seinen ganzen Geist ein, überkreuzten sich mit zu vielen Gedanken, um sie zu trennen. Es war unmöglich sie geheim zu halten und er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte.

Er machte sich darüber so viele Gedanken, dass, als Snape seinen ersten _Legillimens_ einsetzte, er ihn so schroff aus seinem Kopf warf, dass Snape rückwärts stolperte.

„Effektiv, aber nicht sehr dezent", sagte Snape und beäugte Draco misstrauisch.

Draco spürte, wie er errötete. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur… Es ist das Beste, was ich tun kann."

„Was auch immer es ist, das Sie mich nicht sehen lassen wollen, stellt für den Dunklen Lord keine Herausforderung da. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das gewaltsame Eindringen in jemandes Geist nicht sehr angenehm ist."

Draco sah weg. „Ich weiß das, aber ich kann nicht. Nicht heute Nacht."

„Sie müssen sich lediglich konzentrieren."

„Ich bin konzentriert! Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie konzentriert ich bin, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Draco sah zurück zu Snape und war überrascht zu sehen, dass dessen Gesichtszüge weicher geworden waren. „Helfen Sie mir. Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll und ich mache es."

Snape musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor er nickte. „Also gut. Kommen Sie in meinem Kopf."

Erleichtert zückte Draco den Zauberstab. Seine Hand zitterte, als er den Zauber anwendete, aber einen Moment später schien er in einem langen, dunklen Korridor zu stehen, fühlte sich dabei ungewöhnlich ruhig. Die Wände um ihn herum waren kahl, da waren keine Türen, die er sehen konnte, einfach ein Korridor, der in beide Richtungen endlos erschien.

„Wo glauben Sie, befinden Sie sich?", fragte Snape, der jetzt direkt hinter Draco stand.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Im Ministerium?"

„Dieser Ort existiert nicht. Hinter diesen Mauern sind meine privaten Gedanken und Erinnerungen."

„Geheimnisse hinter Wänden verstecken – ist das nicht ein bisschen offensichtlich?"

„Vielleicht, aber es sorgt für einen ausreichenden Schutz."

Draco drehte sich um, damit er Snape ansehen konnte und war erstaunt, dass er dem Snape aus seinen Träumen ähnelte. Er schluckte und zwang sich wegzusehen. „Was hindert… jemanden daran, durchzubrechen, wenn er weiß, was dahinter ist?"

„Sehen Sie genauer hin."

Draco trat näher an die Wand, aber sie sah einfach kahl aus. Je näher er kam, umso schwerer war es darauf zu schauen, als könnten seine Augen die Oberfläche nicht fokussieren. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sehen soll."

Snape antwortete nicht und als Draco über die Schulter schaute, musste er feststellen, dass er wieder alleine war. Sich herum drehend musterte Draco die gegenüberliegende Wand, aber dasselbe passierte. Er legte eine Hand auf die Wand und fühlte die Oberfläche: rau und uneben, aber er konnte es nicht sehen. Seine Versuche sich auf die Wand zu konzentrieren, bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen und er schloss die Augen.

„Kommen Sie mit mir", hörte er Snape sagen und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er saß neben Snape in einem Raum im Schloss, umgeben vom Personal Hogwarts. Flitwick redete, aber seine Stimme klang dumpf, als hätte Snape zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Erinnerung aufgenommen worden war, nicht zugehört. „Sehen Sie?", fragte Snape und deutete auf Flitwick.

Draco schaute hin, sah aber zuerst nichts. Er stand auf und marschierte zu Flitwick, dann sah er es: da war ein feines Netz um Flitwick's Profil gesponnen, fast wie ein Spinnennetz. Er streckte die Hand aus, um es zu berühren und es zerbrach, wodurch Flitwick's Stimme mit überraschender Klarheit zu hören war. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und das Netz stellte sich wieder her, dämpfte Flitwick's Stimme wieder.

Er drehte sich zurück zu Snape, wurde aber nach hinten geschupst und fand sich in Snape's Büro wieder. Snape lehnte gegen seinen Tisch und musterte Draco.

„Verstehen Sie?"

„Ich denke schon." Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Sie umschließen Ihre Erinnerungen in etwas so Dünnem, dass es schwierig wird, jede einzelne Schicht zu ermitteln. Und eine Anhäufung davon formt die Wände, die Sie mir gezeigt haben?"

„Sehr gut", antwortete Snape, stieß sich von seinem Tisch ab und rauschte dahinter. „Es muss langsam geschehen, denn sonst neigt es dazu, unstabil zu sein."

„Das ist alles? Und warum haben Sie mir das nicht vorher gezeigt?"

Snape's Kopf schoss bei diesen Worten hoch. „Sie waren nicht ausreichend motiviert."

Draco schluckte seine Antwort herunter. Es war so und er wagte nicht, es zu bestreiten. Er nickte.

Snape wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einem alten Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, zu. „Für heute Abend ist unsere Stunde beendet. Sie können gehen."

Draco nickte und stand auf. Snape sagte nichts, als er den Raum durchquerte und ging. Auf der anderen Seite hielt Draco inne, überlegte ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, sich vielleicht für seine Impertinenz entschuldigen sollte. Aber es wurde schon spät und er wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

Und andererseits könnte Snape es etwas stärker probieren um zu sehen, was Draco verstecken wollte, was das Schlimmste wäre, das passieren könnte.

* * *

„Du redest überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir", sagte Pansy in albernem Tonfall. Sie saß seitlich auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum, die Füße in Dracos Schoß gelegt, während ihr Rock an ihren nackten Oberschenkeln hoch rutschte.

„Ich rede gerade mit dir, oder?"

Pansys Fuß glitt in den Schritt seiner Hose, wobei ihre Zehen herumzappelten. „Früher hast du mir alles erzählt. Wir haben uns stundenlang unterhalten."

Draco entzog seine Hüften ihren Zehen. „Seit wir zwölf sind schon nicht mehr."

„Ich erzähle dir alles."

„Habe ich bemerkt."

Pansy zog ihren Fuß zurück und schmollte, aber er ignorierte sie. Er hatte kein Interesse mehr daran, Sex mit ihr zu haben. Es war niemals etwas gewesen, was er sonderlich genossen hatte, auch wenn er das erst kürzlich festgestellt hatte.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem Wispern. „Draco, ich weiß, dass du es nicht leicht hast zu Hause. Ich weiß, du musst dir um viel Gedanken machen gerade und ich möchte dir helfen. Wenn du nur mit mir reden würdest–"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", fauchte Draco. „Ich soll nicht darüber reden, mit niemandem."

„Aber–"

„Lass es einfach gut sein, Pansy." Er stand auf und floh in seinen Schlafsaal, ihre Bitte ignorierend, zurückzukommen. Er schloss die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum und zog die Knie an seine Brust.

Tatsächlich dachte er kaum über Zuhause nach, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es tun sollte. Die Eulen seiner Mutter kamen einmal pro Woche, aber er überflog die Briefe nur und legte sie dann zur Seite.

Sie berichteten ihm nicht, was wirklich los war und er bemerkte, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte. Er war mit Gedanken anderer Herkunft beschäftigt, Gedanken die, während er sich damit plagte, irgendwie einfacher zu bewältigen waren. Mit der Möglichkeit zu ringen, dass er schwul war, war der Überlegung, dass Voldemort seine Eltern als Geiseln hielt definitiv vorzuziehen.

Es war weitaus angenehmer über Snape nachzudenken – also tat er es. Seine Phantasien wurden mit jedem Tag detaillierter, trotz der Bemühung, die Methode zu benutzen, die Snape ihm gezeigt hatte.

Er fühlte sich, als sei sein Gehirn voller Spinnweben und er wusste nicht, ob er die Gedanken in genug Schichten davon gewebt hatte, um sie davor zu schützen, gesehen zu werden.

Er bekam keine Chance auszuprobieren, wie gut er seine Sache gemacht hatte – Snape war von der Schule weggerufen worden und würde nicht vor den Osterferien zurückkehren. Es war McGonagall, die Draco zum Büro des Schulleiters brachte, um ihn nach Hause flohen zu lassen.

Er kam im kunstvollen Kamin im Wohnzimmer seiner Familie an, und kaum dass seine Welt aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen, erschien das Gesicht seiner Tante Bellatrix über ihm.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wer von der Schule nach Hause gekommen ist", sagte sie, während ihre stark geschminkten Augen über ihn glitten. „Werden Mummy und Daddy nicht erfreut sein, ihren lieben Jungen zu sehen?"

„Halt die Klappe", sagte er und stieß sie weg.

Sie gackerte auf die Weise, auf die sie es immer tat und die ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ, aber sie folgte ihm nicht. Er schaute sich nicht nach Mutter oder Vater um, stattdessen ging er schnurstracks die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und warf sich aufs Bett. Er erinnerte sich kaum mehr daran, wie es war, voll freudiger Erwartung darauf zu blicken, in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen.

Nur ein paar Tage und er würde zurück in Hogwarts sein. Es war ja nicht so, als ob irgendetwas Aufregendes über Ostern hinweg passieren würde.

* * *

Er wurde taub vom schreien. Er versuchte die Schreie auszublenden, auch seine eigenen, wenn der _Cruciatus_ seinen Körper mit Schmerzen erfüllte und seinen Geist zerriss. Bellatrix' Schreie hörten sich eher, wie welche voller Verlangen an und das gab ihm irgendwie etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte – es war nervig und nicht nur erschreckend.

Jetzt stand er vor dem Dunklen Lord persönlich, so müde, dass es ihm fast egal war, was mit ihm passierte. Er konnte seine Taten nicht begründen; er wusste nicht mal, warum er Potter, Weasley und Granger nicht identifiziert hatte, als er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Nicht, das es am Ende etwas geändert hätte – Potter und seine Freunde schlüpften durch die engsten Löcher.

Natürlich hatte Bellatrix keine Zeit verschwendet und ihm sofort in die Schuhe geschoben, Potter zu beschützen, wovon wohl auch jeder, außer seinen Eltern ausging. Draco Malfoy war ein Verräter, sagten sie, durch die Jahre in Hogwarts und Albus Dumbledores' Einfluss verweichlicht, das fehlerhafte Produkt einer liberalen Erziehung. Sie wollten einen Sündenbock.

Draco hatte ihn nicht einmal die Zufriedenheit einer Antwort verschafft. Er war ziemlich zufrieden damit, dass er sie von den privaten Ecken seines Geistes fernhalten konnte – Snape's Unterricht war effektiver gewesen, als Draco geglaubt hatte. Selbst der Dunkle Lord persönlich übersprang die verhüllten Erinnerungen an seine sexuellen Phantasien und zog durch das durcheinander gewürfelte Chaos, das den Rest bildete. Um Mitternacht konnte Draco kaum noch klar denken. Die einzigen Gedanken, die einen Sinn zu machen schienen, waren die, für die er so hart gearbeitet hatte, um sie zu verbergen.

Und so erschien Severus Snape auf die Bitte des Dunklen Lord's hin und Draco's Lösung begann in sich zusammen zu fallen.

„Du hast den Jungen in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichtet", sagte Voldemort, seine langen Finger stapelten sich aufeinander.

„Ja, mein Lord. Im besten Fall ist er ein mittelmäßiger Schüler. Er bringt sich nicht ein."

Draco lächelte fast. Nur Snape würde in so einem Augenblick seine Lerngewohnheiten kritisieren.

„Wie sein wertloser Vater", sagte Voldemort, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Raspeln. „Aber du kennst ihn besser, als irgendwer anderes hier. Glaubst du, er ist ein Verräter, Severus?"

Snape trat vor und stoppte direkt vor Draco. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich denke, er ist ein Junge, einer, der noch viel zu lernen hat."

Die Worte bohrten sich anders in Draco, als alles, was er den ganzen Tag über gehört hatte. Meinte Snape sie oder versuchte er einfach Draco zu beschützen? Er musste wegschauen.

„Die Worte eines Direktors", sagte Voldemort. „Aber du hast die Frage nicht beantwortet."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, Voldemort immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. „Mein Lord?"

„Er hat mich schon einmal enttäuscht. Wenn ich wegen ihm erneut Potter verliere, dann wird er das teuer bezahlen. Andererseits, wenn er lediglich genauso inkompetent ist wie der Rest seiner Familie –"

„Ich bin nicht inkompetent", sagte Draco. „Und ich bin kein Verräter. Ich hasse Potter genauso, wie alle anderen."

„Du wagst es in so einem Ton zu sprechen?", spie Voldemort aus, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und deutete mit einem seiner langen Finger auf Draco. Schneidende Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper, als sein Geist erneut erobert wurde. Er hatte gelernt nicht dagegen anzukämpfen, darauf zu vertrauen, dass seine Barrieren halten würden, trotz allem. Eine Woge von Erleichterung durchzog ihn, als Voldemort's Präsenz verschwand, und er fiel auf seine Knie.

„Mein Lord, soll ich einmal versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen kooperativer zu sein?"

Draco zwang sich dazu aufzusehen. Snape's Gesicht war ausdruckslos, was ihn irgendwie überraschte.

Voldemort machte ein Geräusch, das entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte. „Ich bitte darum, Severus. Tu, was du kannst."

Draco sah hoch in Snape's Gesicht und wusste sofort, was er tun würde: Snape wusste nicht, was Draco versteckte, aber er wusste, wie er daran kommen würde. Draco kam der Gedanke, dass Snape ihn, nach allem was er wusste, für einen Verräter halten musste, der mit Potter und seinen Freunden zusammenarbeitete und dass es das war, was er die ganze Zeit versteckt hatte. Trotz allem hatte Snape nie herausgefunden, was Draco's Schwäche war.

Er wurde panisch; er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er drehte sich weg, lief zur Tür, aber sie würde sich nicht öffnen. Er war sich wage darüber im Klaren, dass er seine Situation so nur verschlimmerte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Da war ein Lichtblitz und er wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gedrückt, die Arme an seine Seiten gepresst. Snape stand vor ihm, blickte finster, die dunklen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Er umschloss Draco's Kinn mit einer Hand und hob den Zauberstab, dann war er auch schon in Draco's Kopf. So hart wie Voldemort war er nicht – aber er wusste auch, nach was er suchen musste.

Wenn das verstrickte Netz von verhüllten Erinnerungen ihn überraschte, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er suchte sich eine aus und schien sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren. Draco fühlte wie ihm die Kontrolle darüber entzogen wurde, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Bitte", flüsterte er, suchte hektisch nach etwas Bekannten in Snape's Gesicht, etwas von dem Professor, den er sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. „Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken."

Snape ignorierte ihn und Draco fühlte, wie der sorgsam aufgebaute Schild zerbrach, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen in seinem Geist verstreuend. Es war eine von so vielen, das er bezweifelte, ob es wichtig war, dass es die Erste war. In dieser hatte Snape Draco über seinen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro gebeugt und vögelte ihn langsam.

Draco sah wie sich Snape's Kiefer aufeinander pressten, fühlte wie er zu einer anderen Erinnerung ging und sie aufbrach – und noch eine und noch eine, eine peinlicher, als die davor. Draco fühlte sich gebrochen, nackt daliegend, verletzt in einer Art und Weise, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte, aber Snape hörte nicht auf. Der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, die Härte des Bodens, der Schmerz in seinem Kopf, das Zischen der Schlange, Nagini – und da waren nur noch Draco und Snape am Ufer des Sees, unterm Mond. Draco krümmte den Rücken, als er sich aufrichtete und auf Snape niedersank. Starke Hände griffen ihn an den Hüften, drängten ihn dazu, sich schneller zu bewegen und er tat es.

„Draco", hörte er und öffnete die Augen. Da stand ein weiterer Snape vor ihm, beobachtete, das Gesicht blass und gezeichnet. Draco starrte ihn an und dann begann alles zu verschwimmen.

„Er ist kein Verräter, mein Herr", hörte Draco, als die Dunkelheit ihn einfing. „Er ist ein dummes Kind, mehr nicht."

* * *

Es dauerte länger als eine Woche, bis seine Mutter ihn dazu brachte, in die Schule zurückzukehren. Er hatte keine größeren, physischen Schäden davon getragen, aber auch wenn seine Eltern nicht wussten, was geschehen war, ließen sie ihn den ganzen Tag lang im Bett liegen, gegen die Wand starren und das Essen verweigern.

Es war alles vorbei. Sein Leben war vorbei und er konnte genau so gut im Bett liegen bleiben, bis der Krieg seine Türschwelle erreicht hatte und ihn jemand aus dieser Misere riss. Es interessierte ihn nicht einmal mehr, wie das alles enden würde. Es war egal, wer gewann und wer verlor. Es änderte nichts.

Aber er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, als seine Mutter sich auf seine Bettkante setzte, ihm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand legte und sagte, dass es Zeit sei, zurückzukehren. Zeit, weiter zu machen.

„Ich kann nicht", hatte er gesagt.

„Du musst", hatte sie geantwortet. „Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Wir müssen den Schein wahren. Die Zeit wird zeigen, was aus uns wird. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir weiter machen."

Und so hatte er ihren Zauberstab genommen, seine Tasche gepackt und war zum Büro des Schulleiters gefloht. Zu seiner Erleichterung war es McGonagall, die ihn in Empfang nahm und ihn zu seinem Schlafsaal zurück geleitete. Falls sie wusste, was geschehen war, sagte sie nichts.

Aber die Leute wussten es, wie es schien – zumindest die Slytherins. Es gab Gerüchte, einige davon waren vollkommen falsch, andere ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit und die meisten implizierten, dass der Dunkle Lord mit den Malfoys abgerechnet und diese ihn zu verraten versucht hatten.

Als Folge davon, wurde er ausgegrenzt. Nicht einmal Pansy sprach mit ihm. Er zog sich aus seinem Amt als Vertrauensschüler zurück und verbrachte die meiste seiner Freizeit allein in der Bibliothek. Es war nicht so tragisch, obwohl es auch nicht toll war.

Zum ersten Mal glaubte er zu verstehen, wie Potter's Leben sich anfühlte.

* * *

Eine Woche nachdem Draco wieder zur Schule zurückgekehrt war, wurde er zum Direktor bestellt. Er ging nicht hin. In den nächsten zwei Tagen folgten drei weitere Aufforderungen, die vierte von McGonagall persönlich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Jetzt, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco folgte ihr ohne zu protestieren und gab sich seinem Schicksal geschlagen.

Snape saß ziemlich beschäftigt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und er schaute nicht zu Draco, als der eintrat. Er wechselte einige geflüsterte Worte mit McGonagall und sie ging, die schweren Türen hinter sich schließend. Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl, schräg gegenüber vom Schreibtisch und richtete den Blick fest auf den Boden.

Lange herrschte Stille und obwohl Draco Snape's Augen auf sich fühlte, schaute er nicht hoch.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Sie loben", sagte Snape schließlich, „für die Art und Weise mit der Sie Ihre Gedanken vor dem Dunklen Lord geschützt haben. Sicherlich wissen Sie, dass wir beide in Gefahr gewesen wären, hätte er sie entdeckt."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, schaute immer noch nicht auf. Darüber hatte er vorher nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte über nichts anderes als sich selbst nachgedacht.

„Und ich möchte mich außerdem dafür entschuldigen, Ihr Vertrauen missbraucht zu haben", fuhr Snape fort. „Sie haben ein Recht auf Ihre privaten Gedanken und es war falsch von mir, in sie einzudringen."

„Sie haben getan, was der Dunkle Lord wollte", sagte Draco, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Andererseits hätte er mich wohl getötet."

„Vielleicht." Snape erhob sich und stellte sich an das Fenster hinter Draco. „Aber dennoch hätte ich aufhören sollen, als ich verstanden habe, was Sie verborgen gehalten haben. Es war nicht notwendig solange weiterzumachen, wie ich es getan habe und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, sich einen Vortrag anhören zu müssen, bestraft zu werden, von Snape mit Abscheu bedacht zu werden oder sogar von der Schule geworfen zu werden – aber nie hatte er mit einer Entschuldigung gerechnet.

„Ich habe mich dazu entschieden unsere privaten Übungsstunden zu beenden. Warum muss ich sicher nicht erklären."

„Das müssen Sie nicht", sagte Draco und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Er hörte so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Seufzen hinter sich. „Ich weiß, dass es für Sie schwer zu glauben ist, aber ich verstehe Sie. Sie sollten sich nicht wegen Ihren Gedanken schämen. Es ist nichts falsch daran Phantasien zu haben."

„Können wir bitte aufhören darüber zu reden?" Draco stöhnte auf. „Sicherlich merken Sie, wie demütigend es für mich ist, dass Sie wissen, was ich… über Sie… gedacht habe."

„Ich weiß, Draco. Aber das ist genau der Grund, warum Sie hören müssen, was ich zu sagen habe."

Draco richtete sich auf. „Wenn Sie nicht vorhaben mich zu bestrafen, würde ich gerne gehen. Ich muss Hausaufgaben machen."

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie bestrafe?", fragte Snape, beide zuckten bei der Zweideutigkeit zusammen. „Ich meinte –"

„Ich weiß, was Sie gemeint haben. Nein. Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht."

„Genau." Snape kam näher, bis er direkt vor Draco stand. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Draco schluckte, aber zwang sich Folge zu leisten. Da war nichts außer Vorsicht in Snape's Gesichtsausdruck – keine Wärme, kein Verständnis, kein Zorn. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er irgendetwas davon ausgehalten hätte.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir davon reden werden, solange Sie Schüler an dieser Schule sind", sagte Snape ihm. „Es wäre unangemessen für uns diese Konversation fortzusetzen."

Draco nickte und schaute weg.

„Aber ich hoffe, dass Sie zu mir kommen werden um andere Dinge zu besprechen. Der Zorn des Dunklen Lords kann schwer zu ertragen sein. Ich verstehe das genauso gut, wie jeder andere."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja. Sie können gehen."

Draco wollte die Tür öffnen, stoppte aber direkt davor. „Professor? Ich muss wissen… Wie haben Sie den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugt, dass ich kein Verräter bin?"

„Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass meine Suche in Ihren Erinnerungen ergeben hat, dass Sie jahrelang in meinem Unterricht betrogen haben und dass ich bezweifele, Sie wären irgendetwas anderes für Potter, als eine Nervensäge."

Draco lächelte schief. „Ich verstehe."

„Obwohl ich nach wie vor neugierig bin, warum Sie ihn nicht identifiziert haben, als Sie die Chance dazu hatten."

Draco hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sprach. „Ich habe niemanden außer mir selbst beschützt. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord kommt. Ich dachte, wenn ich lüge, wenn ich stocke…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff den Türknopf. „Ich war ein Dummkopf. Genauso gut kann ich ein Verräter sein."

„Ich denke, Sie sind bei Weitem nicht so dumm, wie Sie glauben", sagte Snape ruhig. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy."

„Gute Nacht, Professor." Draco öffnete die Tür und schaute sich nicht noch einmal um. Langsam kehrte er in die Kerker zurück, in Gedanken versunken, und nahm einen verwinkelten Weg. Er hatte es nicht eilig, war da doch niemand, der mit ihm reden würde, kein Grund dort zu sein, als irgendwo anders. Snape's letzte Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf wieder und Draco fragte sich, was er gemeint hatte. Snape war ein Rätsel für ihn – und vielleicht hatte er ihn deswegen so faszinierend gefunden.

„Hey, Malfoy."

Draco stoppte, sein Magen drehte sich. Der Korridor war menschenleer und er wusste es besser, als sich so in die Enge treiben zu lassen, ganz allein. Er sah auf.

Andrew, der Hufflepuff, lehnte an der Wand nahe bei einem Wandteppich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich hab gehört, dass du nicht mehr der König von Slytherin bist."

„Ich hab gehört, dass du eine verdammte Schwuchtel bist."

„Dann liegen wir beide richtig", antwortete er grinsend.

Einen Moment schauten sie sich an. „Was willst du?", fragte Draco schließlich.

„Ich wollte dich dasselbe fragen."

Draco konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. Das Geräusch hörte sich merkwürdig in seinen Ohren an und er realisierte, dass er seit Wochen nicht mehr gelacht hatte.

Andrew's Grinsen wurde breiter und er stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang? Die Riesenkrake war jeden Abend der Woche draußen. Sieht cool aus."

Abends um diese Zeit war das Seeufer ein beliebter Platz für Paare und Draco's Erscheinen dort mit einem anderen Jungen würde sicher nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Aber er hatte keinen Grund mehr, sich darum zu kümmern, was die Leute dachten – nicht mehr.

Draco drehte sich um, damit er ihn ansehen konnte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jaah, klar. Warum nicht?"

_~fin~_


End file.
